


The Lord Is My Shepherd

by EndlessSummer



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Peggie Reader, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Jacob’s newest assistant plays mind games with the Deputy.





	The Lord Is My Shepherd

“Ah, deputy,” you speak, smirking at the bloodied woman tied up in front of you. Jacob’s Judges stood on either side of her, keeping an eye in case she tried to flee.

“What do you want?” she whispers hoarsely.

“Did you know?”

“Know what?”

You grin, “The lord is my shepherd, and for _some_ reason, he herded me into this living hell.”

“Then why don’t you leave?” Dep asks.

“Because Jacob’s been good to me, he knows I’m strong.”

“You’re insane!”

“Am I? _You’re_ the one running around, shooting and stabbing your way through the Father’s children.” you spoke.

“In self-defense, they’re trying to kill me.”

“The Father wants you to join us, he’ll give you a second chance to redeem yourself.” you insist.

Before the deputy could answer you heard Jacob make his way in.

“Anything?”

You shook your head, “No, still stubborn.”

Jacob chuckles, “We have ways of dealing with that.” He nods as two Peggies make their way in, grabbing the deputy and dragging her away.

A sigh leaves your lips, and soon a shiver runs up your spine when you feel Jacob’s breath across your neck. “Not now, maybe later? I have to clean up here.”

A discouraged growl leaves his lips, “Fine, but you better make up for it.”

“I’ll send Pratt to feed the judges, that way we can have even more time.” you purr.

“Good..” Jacob nips at your neck before leaving aswell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I have a kitten now, so she's taking up all my time. And I have games I need to update on PS4, Far Cry 5 and CoD: WW2 being a few of them. These 4 GB patches gotta stop man, I'm running out of bandwidth lol. I have poopy internet. xD


End file.
